Voyage en train
by I'mafool
Summary: C'est fou ce qu'on voit comme choses quand on voyage en train. Des figurines abandonnées sur le bord des fenêtres. Le film que regarde son voisin, voire la fille deux rangées plus loin. Un chat dans une cage. Des enfants fiers de raconter leur semaine à leur père. Et puis des fois, des fois...


Je m'ennuyais ferme. Déjà une heure. Même pas la moitié. Je regardais sans conviction les gens entrer dans le wagon, arrêté à cet énième arrêt. Nous n'étions pas au milieu de nulle part, cette fois, bien que la ville ne fût pas très grande. Juste assez pour nous retenir un peu plus longtemps. J'aurais voulu être fumeur pour avoir quelque chose à faire, là, maintenant, rien que deux petites minutes.

Quelqu'un s'assit dans le carré vide de l'autre côté de la travée centrale. C'était par cette vitre que je regardais dehors, je pris donc naturellement la décision de le détailler. Je l'avais aperçu sur le quai. Rien de remarquable. Tant pis. Le train se mit en branle. Le nouveau venu était le seul à portée de regard. Mes yeux revenaient constamment à lui, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. C'était lui ou la tâche sur le sol, dans l'allée qui nous séparait. Ce fut lui tellement souvent, qu'il commença à s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Le temps s'obscurcissait. Je m'ennuyais toujours. Je retirai mon casque et tentai de trouver une position plus confortable dans laquelle mes yeux ne se retrouveraient pas contraint de se poser sur l'inconnu. Impossible. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui tourner le dos, j'aurais été obligé de fixer l'homme assis à côté de moi. Et celui-ci n'avait rien d'attirant… En l'observant tout de même une minute, je remarquai que l'implantation des poils de ses poignets était très étrange. Je fis un gros effort pour que ma fascination à ce sujet ne se voie pas et poussai un léger soupir. Juste de l'autre côté de l'allée, une dame -pas tout à fait âgée, mais loin d'être jeune- venait de sortir un paquet de bounty. Il y en avait trois à la suite les uns des autres entourés d'un même papier glacé. Etrange idée des fabricants. Etrange choix de friandise pour une femme de cet âge. Ou bien je suis trop traditionnel… Cette pensée me fit rire à demi. J'aurais volontiers ri franchement, en voyant la suite de la scène, mais je me retins. Mme Bounty mit un temps fou à atteindre ses barres chocolatées. Elle s'acharna pendant deux bonnes minutes sur le papier récalcitrant. L'idée qu'elle devait perdre plus d'énergie que les quelques calories offertes par le chocolat lui redonneraient m'amusait particulièrement. Elle finit par extraire le premier bounty qu'elle mâcha longuement. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle eut presque autant de mal à faire sortir le deuxième qu'elle en avait eu à éventrer le paquet. Sa tache lui demandait une telle concentration qu'elle ne remarqua pas que j'étais quasiment assis les jambes dans l'allée et le bras droit appuyé contre le dossier du fauteuil : seule position me permettant de la voir. Son périple presque terminé, je me tournai correctement. Cela me faisait donc cinq minutes de gagnées sur cet ennui mortel. Bien peu comparé à ce qu'il me restait à subir. Mes deux voisins étant exclus, je ne pouvais voir rien ni personne dans ce train et me résignai donc à reporter délibérément mon attention sur l'Inévitable. Il avait fermé les yeux, mais j'avais l'impression que ses paupières n'étaient pas totalement closes et qu'il m'observait toujours. J'étais soit paranoïaque, soit considéré comme un pervers, ou du moins un dérangé. Ce qui n'était peut être pas tout à fait faux…

Je fermai également les yeux et me pris à imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si j'avais eu un peu plus de courage :

Mû par un accès d'ennui et de désespoir, je me levai et traînai mon sac sur un mètre et demi. Je m'assis sur le siège opposé au sien dans le carré, et mis mes pieds sur le fauteuil près de lui. Nous étions ainsi face à face, dans la même position. Il ouvrit les yeux tout à fait et redressa la tête pour me considérer longuement sans un mot.

"Bonjour, finit-il par dire.

- Bonjour. Moi c'est Alex.

- Jack. [Il avait une tête à s'appeler Jack.]

- Je m'ennuyais.

- Tu vas jusqu'où ?

- Le terminus.

- Moi aussi. T'as pas fini de te faire chier.

- Merci de ton soutien."

Il y eut un autre long silence. [Même en moi-même, je n'étais pas fichu de tenir une conversation avec lui…] Je commençai à me demander quelle idée débile j'avais eu de venir ici. A part passer pour un abruti en plus d'un pervers… [Non, vraiment, je ne trouvais pas.]

Je soupirai et sorti de mon délire non prémonitoire. Cette fois, il avait l'air de ne vraiment plus faire attention à moi. J'hésitais tout de même à le détailler. Pourquoi est-ce que je voulais le détailler d'ailleurs ? Il me fallait absolument un dérivatif. Je remis mon casque pour écouter un peu de musique et en profitai pour enfiler un sweater. L'inconnu était côté fenêtre, il se prenait donc certainement le froid de l'extérieur. Pourtant il ne portait rien de plus qu'un short et une chemise -déboutonnée presque au tiers- mais ne semblait pas souffrir du froid. J'avais envie de lui demander comment il faisait ça. J'avais envie de me blottir contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur corporelle. Je partais définitivement en couille.

Je ne sais même pas comment je fis pour tenir sans bouger de mon siège avec cette irrésistible envie d'aller le voir. Toujours est-il que j'ai tenu. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps. Dix minutes ? Vingt ? Quarante ? Je ne sais pas, mais au terme de celles-ci, je retirai mon casque et regardai à nouveau franchement dans sa direction. Il m'observait aussi. Il se leva, ajusta sa chemise, mit son sac à dos… Est-ce qu'il descendait au prochain arrêt ? Est-ce qu'il allait se diriger vers moi ? Je laissai bravement mon regard fixé sur lui, espérant lâchement qu'il viendrait me parler, sans faire rien de plus pour le lui suggérer. Il me lança un dernier regard et tourna les talons. Il traversa tout le wagon, je me levai à moitié pour ne pas le perdre de vue, et le vit s'arrêter devant la porte qui menait de la voiture suivante au quai. Alors que la porte de _notre_ voiture était juste derrière son siège. Est-ce qu'il me fuyait ?

Le train ne tarda pas à s'arrêter, mais je ne pus pas voir s'il descendait. Je ne le vis pas non plus dehors quand le train redémarra. A vrai dire, je ne vis _personne_ dehors quand le train démarra. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'arrêter comme ça, pour un problème technique ou je ne savais quoi… Mais j'aurais aussi bien pu le rater. J'essayais de me raisonner. J'étais bien trop concerné, ce n'était qu'un parfait inconnu… Plutôt mignon, finalement, mais un inconnu quand même, il ne me devait rien, et il n'avait pas de raison de fuir… Il devait être descendu. Oh, et plus tôt, ils avaient prévenu que pour certaines gares, il fallait impérativement descendre par les premières voitures. Le quai devait être vraiment petit, nous nous étions arrêté en pleine campagne. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir à quel endroit du train je m'étais mis, mais à y repenser, c'était vrai que de ma place, je ne voyais rien d'autres que de la végétation… Oui, ça devait être ça. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. J'étais un peu rassuré par cette logique, mais gardais une légère tension, vérifiant de temps à autre si je ne le voyais pas, dans le train, ou dans les gares suivantes.

Entre deux coups d'œil, je regardais la place qu'il avait laissée, dans le carré désormais vide. J'avais envie d'y aller. M'asseoir plus confortablement, sentir son odeur, qui sait ? Mais avant que j'aie pu me décider, un couple d'adolescents (du moins ils avaient vaguement l'air d'un couple) arriva et s'assit en riant. Le garçon, un laideron qui n'avait pas plus de dix-sept ans, fit le sacrilège de s'asseoir à la place de mon inconnu. Je le regardais d'un œil mauvais.

Il restait une demi-heure de trajet. Je la passai à ruminer l'outrage de ses deux imbéciles, qui ne firent que discuter de choses creuses, et ricaner bêtement tout du long. Je les aurais étripé.

En sortant enfin du train, je regardai une dernière fois autour de moi, si l'inconnu n'avait pas décidé de reparaître. Il était vraiment descendu plus tôt.

J'étais venu ici pour passer un examen. Si je le réussissais, j'étais admis dans l'école de cette ville. Elle devint mon premier choix. Si j'étais pris ici, je prendrais le train aussi souvent que possible, de préférence celui du dimanche à 18h, et ferais tout ce que je pourrai pour le revoir. Et si j'y arrivais, si je me retrouvais de nouveau face à lui, j'irai lui parler. J'avais quelques semaines pour trouver ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. Même s'il y avait de forte chance pour que j'oublie tout à la seconde où je me tiendrais devant lui.

En attendant, je m'appliquais à réciter ce que je devais savoir pour mon examen. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je le rate. Cet inconnu était mon destin. On ne plaisante pas, avec le destin.


End file.
